choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
My City
My City16.png My City15.png My City14.png My City13.png My City12.png My City11.png My City10.png My City9.png My City8.png My City7.png My City6.png My City5.png My City4.png My City3.png My City2.png My City17.png My City (known in the Japanese version as マイシティ Mai Shitī My City) is a city that the player can develop themselves by inviting other cars from across the world to move in. At the start of the game, it is occupied by only an estate agency and a garage - by the end of it, it will be home to all of the major shops found in the game, in addition to a number of unique buildings such as a school, cinema, and a fire station. There are a total of 12 stamps available from My City which are received from helping the locals and completing challenges. My City's Q's Factory race is the Endurance Run which is a difficult ten lap race that needs to be completed for Quick-Pic Shop No. 29 to appear. After every possible car that will become involved in My City has done so, a statue is built in the park, and once the statue is built, Quick-Pic Shop No. 28 is built in the northeast corner of My City, between the Body Shop and the Tower. It is south-east of Fuji City and east of Sandpolis. Description My City will first be accessed from the highway starting at Fuji City. It is situated in the extreme south-east of the game world, among the dry plains that also surround Sandpolis to the west. The first and only building you see when you first enter My City is the Wonder Estate Agency (the Recycle Shop is also present at first in the NA version of the game, but not the JP or EU versions). Once you enter the estate agents building you will be given a garage with you agreeing to spread word of the city. This garage will act as your home and will become a warp. During the game you will run into cars looking for a place to live. You will now have the option to tell them about My City, which will allow My City to grow. Each inhabitant is independent of the other inhabitants, so there is no particular order in which you have to convince the other cars to come to My City. Having all 28 inhabitants will complete the city and give you a stamp. The city has no particular architectural style of its own. The style of the buildings in the city reflect the area from which the inhabitants who have moved into the city originate from. Races *Endurance Run Buildings and Places All these places are built in My City once you find the car who wants to build them. Wonder Estate Agency The Wonder Estate Agency is the first thing you will see when you enter the city. You will use it to unlock the garage and start developing your city. Q's Factory From here you can enter the Endurance run which is 10 laps long. The Q's Factory is on the warp list once you obtain it. Talking to Gonzo, The Q's Factory Truck, in Peach Town will unlock My City's Q's Factory. Parts Shop The My City Part Shop is the largest and best parts shop in the game. It includes the parts from every parts shop that you have visited, as well as parts that you have been gifted from other cars. This Parts Shop will also sell the Devil Parts after unlocking them. To unlock this shop, look for Suess in White Mountain. Body Shop and Paint Shop The Body Shop in My City includes all bodies from other cities once you have visited them. To unlock the Body Shop you talk to Ramsey in Peach Town. To unlock the Paint Shop, talk to Nouri in Papaya Island. The Bank The "Snow Bank" lets you store money that you can't carry or don't want to carry. As you can only hold 999,999 of your currency at any time, you can store that money in the bank. This way you can have millions in your bank and withdraw the money any time you want. To unlock the bank, find Manei in White Mountain. The Tower The Tower is a tower that overlooks the whole of My City. Talking to the owner will teleport you to the top. To get off the tower, you can just jump or fly off. You will earn a stamp by climbing to the top of the tower. The Tower is built after talking to Roberts in Sandpolis. Parks There are two people (Cobran and Saucy) who want to build parks. They both build them in separate parts of My City. In Cobran's park, a statue is built after My City is complete and all buildings are visited. You can find Cobran in Peach Town and Saucy in Chestnut Canyon. Mini-Games There are two mini-games in My City, Which-Way Race and the Tunnel Race. Winning Which-Way race? will give you a RS Magnum Engine and Stamp 47. Winning Tunnel Race will give you a spaceship body, Stamp 43 and Stamp 44. Which-Way? is unlocked from Dayan whilst Tunnel Race is unlocked from Akiban. Both Dayan and Akiban are in Sandpolis. Recycle Shop The Recycle Shop is the only place (besides 2 player trading) that will allow you to get parts out of your inventory. Items sold here will be purchased for less than the original value of the part (50% less). You can get the Recycle Shop by talking to Kite on Papaya Island in the EU and JP versions of the game, however, for the NA version, he is already present. Q's Rally Center Here you can enter a rally that takes you to all but 3 Q's factories on the Mainland of Choro-Q HG 2. During the rally you cannot enter any building, apart from the destination Q's Factory, or warp without automatically retiring from the rally. You unlock the Rally Center after visiting all of the Q's Factories in the following cities: Peach Town, Fuji City, My City, Sandpolis, Chestnut Canyon, and White Mountain. Garage From here, you can look at your e-mails and go straight to any mini-game that you have previously entered. You can also customise your garage with different wallpapers that you have collected. All of the trophies from races that you have won, are kept on a shelf in here. This is the only building which is not a Q's Factory to be on the warp list. The garage is unlocked after entering the Wonder Estate Agency and agreeing to advertise the city. School There are only two people in the school. The teacher, Ryoji and a student, Gump. Gump spends his time driving in circles outside of the school. Unlocking the school requires talking to Ryoji in Sandpolis. Homes You can enter the houses of people whom you have told about My City. Sometimes they will ask you for a favour which will reward you with additional stamps. The five people who will only come to My City to live there are Flower from Peach Town, Mien from Papaya Island, Sally from White Mountain, Kuwano from Chestnut Canyon and Gichi from Fuji City. Cinema The Cinema will allow you to watch the 'president' ending / credits movie after you become the president. The cinema is unlocked by talking to George in Sandpolis. Quick-Pic Shop There are a total of 2 Quick-Pic Shops in My City, No. 28 and No. 29. Quick Pic No. 28 appears when My City is complete! whereas Quick Pic No. 29 appears once the Endurance Run has been completed. Choro-Q Coin Shop The Choro-Q Coin Shop is used to receive items for every 10 Choro-Q coins you have. You can get a total of 10 items. Coine in Fuji City will need to be located and talked to, to get this building in My City. Fire Station The fire station is unlocked after talking to Brian from Fuji City. Telling him there is a fire while he is sleeping, will give you Stamp 42 and a firetruck body. Police Station The Police Station is unlocked by talking to Accel in Peach Town. Talking to him after the Police Station is built will reward you with a police light. Inhabitants This is the list of cars that can live in My City. The cars in green indicate that they are recruitable, if they are blue they are normal, and if they are orange they own a business or landmark. If they both own a landmark and are recruitable then the name will be of both colours. My City *Arnold (after Roberts is told about My City) *Gump (after Ryoji is told about My City) *Sylvester (After Dayan is told about My City) *Velvet (after Brian is told about My City) * Wonder Estate Agency *Rally Centre Peach Town *Flower *Gonzo *Ramsey *Accel * Cobran Fuji City *Brian *Coine *Gichi Sandpolis *Ryoji *Dayan *Akiban *Roberts *George Chestnut Canyon *Saucy *Kuwano White Mountain *Sally *Suess *Manei Papaya Island *Mien * Kite *Nouri Stamps *Stamp 40 - You got a garage! *Stamp 41 - Ms. Flower's flower bloomed! *Stamp 42 - Sleepy Brian gave me a body! *Stamp 43 - Play Tunnel Race! *Stamp 44 - Beat Akiban! *Stamp 45 - Climbed the giant tower! *Stamp 46 - Fulfilled Coine's wish! *Stamp 47 - Complete Which-Way? Race! *Stamp 48 - Complete Q's Rally! *Stamp 49 - Participate in Endurance Run! *Stamp 50 - A statue is built! *Stamp 51 - My City is now complete! Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Settlements